The prison cell
by agentkatic
Summary: "He didn't mean to do it. He didn't mean to kiss her. But God knows how much he craved it." based on that beautiful scene inside the prison cell from 8x03 which seriously broke everyone's heart [definitely m-rated]


**This is me writing again after all this time. Didn't mean to happen but well Castle can work magic in someone's mind. I hope with this fic i show some signs of improvements since the last time. Again mistakes are mine. Enjoy xx**

* * *

He didn't mean to do it. He didn't mean to kiss her.

But God knows how much he craved it. All these feeling that he managed to hide so good all day, were now getting the best of him. He could feel all his pain and anger itching his toes and then running straight through his veins towards his heart.

A man could take that much.

He kissed her.

"Castle what the hell?" Beckett shouted at him and it took everything in Castle's power to not start crying like a 5 year old because this was not Beckett, not his Kate. He just wanted his Kate back...his wife...no matter the cost.

He looked at her straight in the eyes which were now filled with anger and if he wasn't mistaken, a little bit of hurt too. That made him even angrier. With what right she is hurt? She left him! He woke up alone today not knowing what's going on, wondering if he is the reason why she left.

The hell with this. He was furious!

"What's the matter Kate? I can't kiss my wife anymore?" He practically screamed into her face, letting afterwards a laugh, a laugh that scared Beckett a little bit because she's never seen him like this before.

Kate took a step backwards, her whole body now tensed. "We can't do this Castle. I asked you for space, for time. Why can't you give me that?"

Was she trying to get him to lose control? Because he was one step away from screaming at her and just punch the wall non-stop.

"What the hell is going on Beckett?" Not Kate anymore...Beckett could feel her heart shuttering into million pieces..."What is wrong with you? Don't you love me anymore? Or are these dead people more important to you than our marriage? Why do you have to hurt me like this?" He stopped talking then. He couldn't a form a single word. He was just too tired of this. Of her walls, which he worked so hard to take down.

Silence fell in the room and the whole place felt like they were inside a freezer.

Beckett took a deep breath and went to grab his hands. Castle stood away from her before she had time to reach him. He was broken.

Only thing she could do now was explaining him, although she knew the cost. But the hell with it. She can't lose him. And taking from how things are looking right now, she was about to lose the only man who ever truly cared about her, the man who she loves more than anything that it physically hurts her.

So she took that deep breath and spoke

"Castle...Rick I don't expect you to understand why I'm doing this. Frankly you have every right to be mad at me. You want the truth? The know that everything I'm doing, I'm doing it to protect you. I care more about you and our marriage. I can't imagine my life without you, I can't imagine waking up every morning and not have your body next to mine. I can't imagine someone else making me coffee.." He smiled at that...Good. Because she hares seeing him this broken, and all because of her.

"I love you so much Rick and I'm trying to make sure that we'll stay safe. And now we are not safe Castle. You are not safe and I'm doing this to protect your own life." In that moment she stopped talking because Castle grabbed her hands and pulled her into his embrace. They hugged and cried like it would be the last time they would see each other.

"Kate please, my love please don't do this alone. Let me fight with you. Let me in please" he cried out

"Rick..." She started kissing him and it took only two seconds for Castle to realize what was happening. So when he started kissing her back, he poured out all his emotions, all his fears of losing her, all his hurt, all his love.

Kate moaned when Castle grabbed her by her waist and pushed her against the cell's door.

"Castle we can do this" she said between hot desperate hungry kisses.

"Yes we can!" He whispered into her lips and then went to lick the shell of her left ear. Kate then let a groan that echoed loudly through the room.

Castle nipped at her jaw and went to suck that spot below her ear that always make her go weak in the knees.

Kate tried to pull his shirt out of his pants but when she saw that she couldn't do even that she tried to ripped the offending piece open

"Kate, no wait. Remember we are not in our house right now. Unless you want us to be the next New York Times issue"

Kate let a loud laugh at this that instantly became a loud moan because of Castle's hand which cupped her thought her jeans. She was sure he could feel all the warmth that was spreading from within her.

"I can smell you" he groaned in her ear

"I missed you Castle. I missed you so much" she moaned

Then Castle looked at her again and this time his eyes weren't showing any signs of hurt. He was smirking.

Oh..

"Well Captain Beckett. You just have to show how much you missed me, because its clear how much I missed you" he said and in his last words he grabbed her hand and put it on the obvious bulge in his pants.

Kate let out a shaky moan at the contact and started doing what he asked. With a smirk she grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him deeply shoving her tongue inside his mouth and doing delicious slides against his own. They both moaned as their tongues danced again together after all these days.

Kate then started unbuckling Castle's belt and pushing the zipper down she palmed him through his boxers.

"Oh god Kate..."

"You like that?" she said while started rubbing him through the fabric of his boxers.

Damn that woman

"Keep doing that and this will be over embarrassingly fast"

"You told me to show you how much I missed you" she said looking at him shyly under her lashes.

"Change of plans" he grabbed her again by her waist and turned her over pressing her back against his own body.

"Mhmm that's it" she said with a shaky voice

He growled. "Bent over. Now." His tone turned her on in no end so of course she did exactly what he asked. She put her hands against the metallic frame of the cell door and bent just enough for him to do whatever he wanted.

Castle shoves his lower body against her ass and grinded a little bit causing them both to moan loudly.

He then grabbed her jeans, opened the button and slid them down around her ankles.

He was on his knees and he could smell even more her arousal which spurred him on.

"Open your legs for me Beckett"

Beckett again...but this time it was different. He only uses her surname like that when he just owns her, takes her hard and rough and passionate.

His voice made her melt and she opened her legs as far as her pants would let her.

Castle then ran a hand through her legs, leaving goose bumps on its wake. He then palmed her through her panties.

"Jesus Christ Beckett you are so wet"

"All because of you baby. Always."

That was it. He couldn't take it any longer

He dragged down his opened pants and his boxers. He pumped his erection against his hand few times and then entered her with no warning...She didn't need one...

In the first slide of his hard as steel dick inside her wet heat, they both let the loudest moans.

Finally...

Castle finally has his wife back. The badass detective, who becomes a puddle with his touch.

"Castle move, please"

And so he did. The pace was far from slow. This was time for fast and hard and claiming. Yes Castle was claiming back his wife.

He pounded into her so fast that he was sure they wouldn't be able to walk afterwards but he didn't care and by how he could hear Beckett moaning, neither did she.

"So close Castle...god I'm so close...just"

He knew what she wanted. Releasing one hand from her hip he shoved two fingers against her swollen clit and rubbed hard and fast

Kate became a moaning and groaning mess and she was afraid that her orgasm will totally take her ability to stand

"Castle!"

Just before her climax took over he pounded one last hard and rough time inside her and they both exploded at the same moment.

They couldn't move. They could only hear each other's breath coming back to normal. They both were breathless and sweaty.

Castle let a shaky laugh and tried to slid out from her slowly. When he finally pulled out out and tucked himself inside his pants, Beckett felt emptier than ever. Most importantly he felt empty in her heart. She started crying

"Beckett. Hey hey Kate look at me" he said raising her chin to look at her in the eyes. She couldn't look at him

"I'm so sorry Castle. I'm so sorry" she cried out and fell into his embrace.

Now they both started crying hard, pouring out with every tear emotions that they couldn't find the right words to describe them.

"Kate you are forgiven. You will always be forgiven. Just please I'm begging you. If you want to fight then fight but the hell I will let you fight alone. We will fight together for us. Like we always do"

Kate couldn't take her eyes away from him and in her lips was formed the biggest smile. How could she be so stupid? This man is one of the strongest people she's ever met. And she trusts him more than anything. Of course they can fight together. And they will win. Like _always_.

She showed him her approval by giving him one last hug before they started remembering why they were locked in there in the first place.

* * *

 _Tell me what you thing_ :*


End file.
